Orion
by Amanda Izidoro
Summary: "Oras, meu caro sobrinho, você pensou mesmo que mordi o pobre Scott apenas por desespero para formar um bando? Eu precisava me garantir que Stiles estivesse do nosso lado. Pessoas com o dom que ele tem, com o sangue que ele tem, são raras nos dias de hoje."
1. Orion

_**Disclaimer:**_ na verdade eu sou a verdadeira dona de Teen Wolf, e escrevo fics para disfarçar.

Notas iniciais: eu não sei o que essa fic vai virar. Na verdade ela surgiu de uma conversa na madrugada com a Suky, minha linda e fonte de inspiração para as coisas mais surreais possíveis. Estávamos discutindo os rumores sobre o que o Stiles pode ser, assunto que já circula nos sites sobre a série.

A questão é que a princípio eu escreveria só esse primeiro capítulo que vou postar agora, mas fui "intimada" a dar uma continuação. A continuação foi feita, mas ainda to meio insegura com ela pra postar logo de cara.

Então, espero que gostem... e depois que o carnaval acabar eu posto o próximo capítulo!

_**Orion**_

Derek cantou pneus ao estacionar diante da mansão decrépita em que morava. Desceu do camaro com a agilidade lupina que lhe era peculiar e correu para dentro do imóvel parcialmente destruído, como se fosse um furacão.

Na sala, Peter ouvia a intempestividade do sobrinho sem tirar os olhos de uma revista. E foi também sem tirar os olhos da revista que ele ouviu a pergunta feita entre os dentes pelo lobisomem agora parado diante dele:

- Por que não mordeu o Stiles?

Peter sorriu. Daquele jeito que lembra um mestre que há muito espera que seu pupilo aprenda a tirar suas próprias conclusões.

- Porque eu não estava com fome. – sua voz era suave e irônica e ele não se abalou quando sentiu as mãos do outro o levantando da cadeira pela camisa.

- Por que – não – mordeu – o – Stiles? – Derek repetiu a pergunta, agora com a voz baixa e mais ameaçadora.

Peter mostrou as garras, fincou nas mãos do sobrinho, fazendo com que ele soltasse sua camisa. Ajeitou a roupa, pegou a revista no chão, marcou a página que estava lendo e colocou sobre a cadeira, só então olhando para Derek e falando:

- Para que me perguntar algo cuja resposta você já tem? Eu não mordi o Stiles porque ele não me pediu.

- Então é verdade? Ele é...

- Sim! – Peter interrompeu – Sim, ele é.

- Desde quando você sabe?

- Desde que acordei. Senti o cheiro de longe. Me espanta que você não tenha sentido o cheiro.

Derek fez uma careta e soltou um rosnado frustrado.

- Eu senti. Mas não achei possível que fosse ele. Pensei que Deaton...

- Deaton! – Peter exclamou com uma risada – Deaton não é nada, Derek. Deaton é só mais um entre tantos outros treinados para ser o que são. Mas o nosso pequeno Stiles, ah... Esse rapaz... Ainda vai ser motivo de muito orgulho para o nosso bando.

- Nosso bando?

- Oras, meu caro sobrinho, você pensou mesmo que mordi o pobre Scott apenas por desespero para formar um bando? Eu precisava me garantir que Stiles estivesse do nosso lado. Pessoas com o dom que ele tem, com o sangue que ele tem, são raras nos dias de hoje. Tudo o que Deaton passou uma vida para aprender e saber, Stiles já tem dentro de si. É uma questão de tempo até ele se revelar.

- Foi tudo pensado?

- Claro! Ou você acha que eu só me oriento pelos meus instintos lupinos? Faça-me o favor!

- Não vai adiantar, você sabe né? Stiles não vai lhe pedir a mordida, você não vai conseguir fazer dele um "órion". Ele tem medo.

- É óbvio que ele tem medo. Ele é um adolescente que não faz ideia do dom que possui. Mas você já viu, com seus próprios olhos, tudo o que ele foi capaz de fazer mesmo se achando apenas humano. Quer prova maior, além do cheiro, do que essa capacidade de superar seu próprio medo?

Derek amarrou a cara ainda mais. Sabia que Peter tinha razão. Desde o começo. E ele mesmo suspeitava, desde o contato mais direto com o rapaz dentro da piscina, quando pôde se concentrar no cheiro dele. Apenas não queria acreditar, não queria pensar que Stiles pudesse se tornar um órion.

- Quanto tempo ele tem? – perguntou por fim, deixando os ombros pesarem, receando a resposta que viria em seguida.

- Não muito. Com os alfas se aproximando, logo ele vai sentir a mudança. E logo todos os lobisomens, alfas ou não, sentirão a presença dele.

- Se ele não aceitar nenhum bando... Pode ser que viva como o Deaton, certo?

- Não. O caso dele é mais complicado. Ele é um órion nato, Derek. Não é como se tivesse alguma escolha além de decidir a que bando vai pertencer e a que alfa vai se aliar.

- E você vai aceitar transformar Scott num alfa? – Derek lançou a pergunta como se fosse um desafio. Sabia que o tio odiava perder o controle sobre seus betas, e Scott era o único no momento.

Peter mudou a expressão. Assumiu um ar sério, lúcido, como há anos Derek não via. Deu alguns passos e ficou cara a cara com o sobrinho, olhando dentro dos olhos dele.

- Não vou precisar, Derek. Stiles já decidiu a que alfa ele vai pertencer. Só falta você mostrar seus dentes.

E antes que o mais novo dos Hale pudesse compreender o significado daquelas palavras, Peter já subia as escadas, assobiando e carregando a revista embaixo de um dos braços.

Derek ainda ficou parado por um tempo. Ele poderia ser o alfa de Stiles. Ou melhor, o alfa _**com**_ Stiles. Um alfa com um órion. Seria mais forte, mais poderoso, mais temido que os outros alfas. Ele só não sabia como continuar protegendo Stiles quando isso acontecesse. E era esse o único empecilho para ele encarar de uma vez a decisão que, Peter havia falado bem, Stiles já havia tomado.


	2. Caern

_**Caern**_

Stiles dormia com a cabeça encostada no vidro do carro, a boca levemente aberta e um fio de baba escorrendo do canto. Estavam na estrada há quase 12 horas, depois de uma discussão ferrenha para convencer o rapaz a segui-lo até um lugar misterioso que aparentemente não existia no mapa.

As primeiras duas horas de viagem foram insuportáveis e Derek precisou ouvir o rapaz falando sem parar sobre a capacidade do alfa de convencê-lo a fazer coisas estúpidas. Em geral, ele teria feito o de sempre, calando o garoto com um beijo e deixando que ele ficasse atordoado.

Mas naquela ocasião em especial ele não podia fazer isso. Não por estar dirigindo, afinal, poderia encostar o carro no acostamento e perder algum tempo com a função de beijar Stiles até deixa-lo confuso. A questão é que não queria influenciar na decisão dele. Não queria que Stiles enxergasse a relação deles como fator decisivo para sua escolha.

Ele o levaria até o Caern, o campo sagrado dos lupinos, e queria do fundo do coração que o rapaz entendesse o que aquilo de fato representava.

Estacionou o camaro aos pés de uma montanha e desceu do veículo, observando ao redor, farejando o ar e sentindo o típico frio nos ossos que a Estrada de Lycan provocava. Era a primeira vez que chegava perto do Caern, era o primeiro de sua família, depois de 200 anos a pisar aquele solo. Não havia vida ao redor do Caern. Nem pássaros, répteis, insetos sequer se atreviam a se aproximar. Apenas as árvores milenares, presentes de Gaya, o espírito-mãe de todos os lobisomens, cercavam o solo sagrado.

Abriu a porta do lado do passageiro com cuidado para não acordar Stiles e o pegou no colo, andando com ele para dentro do arvoredo. Mantinha os olhos de alfa bem atentos e a respiração controlada. Andar pela Estrada de Lycan sem se transformar em lobo era mais uma prova de que Stiles era um Órion. Apenas a presença dele poderia controlar sua transformação.

Quando ele avistou o imenso portal de ossos que dava acesso ao Caern, sussurrou o nome do rapaz, para acordá-lo. Stiles abriu os olhos, ainda sonolento e sem entender onde estava.

- Eu morri? Você bateu o carro e nós morremos e aqui é a porta do céu? – ele perguntou enquanto Derek o colocava no chão – Eu sabia que a sua mania estúpida de dirigir a 450 km/h ia acabar nos matando uma hora dessas.

- Stiles. – Derek chamou seu nome com a voz mais baixa, a cabeça levemente abaixada em sinal de respeito.

- O que foi? – ele tinha as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da blusa vermelha e olhava para todos os lados, curioso.

O alfa não respondeu. Virou a cabeça em direção ao muro baixo de pedras escuras e o portal fechado, alto e arredondado na parte superior. Ossos de todos os tamanhos se cruzavam num intricado desenho e emanava um brilho etéreo, levemente azulado.

- Wow! – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer, sentindo-se atraído pelo brilho.

Ele deu alguns passos na direção do portão, ignorando completamente os chamados de Derek, que não sabia o que fazer naquele lugar.

Assim que se aproximou o bastante, a ponto de conseguir tocar as pedras se esticasse os braços, o brilho do portão passou de azulado para dourado e Stiles encarou os desenhos e reparou que havia pequenas inscrições talhadas nos ossos. Inscrições complexas que, por incrível que pareça, ele conseguia compreender.

- Você está lendo? – a voz de Derek, parado atrás de si, ainda de cabeça baixa, parecia surpresa.

- Não, idiota. – ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos dos desenhos – Não se pode ler isso aqui. É só para sentir, para entender. Os entalhes não são palavras, são vidas. – ele ergueu os olhos um instante, como se assimilasse o que tinha acabado de dizer – Como eu sei disso?

A pergunta, soando confusa, assustada até, fez o chão tremer e os portões antes fechados, se abriram lentamente. Derek então pôde erguer os olhos e encarar o rapaz:

- Você foi convidado a entrar, Stiles. Aceite o convite.

- Eu... entrar onde?

- No Caern. Você é bem vindo entre os lobos.

A voz de Derek era solene demais e, se não fosse pelo clima do lugar, Stiles teria rido. Deu de ombros, sem compreender muito bem o que estava acontecendo e atravessou o portal.

Do lado de dentro, o tal Caern nada mais era do que um imenso jardim, com uma única pedra redonda no centro de onde crescia um exemplar de wolfsbane com as pétalas brancas, rajadas de vermelho, como se cada minúscula flor tivesse veias e sangue correndo por entre elas. O perfume era inebriante e os olhos de Derek agora se firmavam vermelhos, como se brilhassem em sintonia com a planta.

- Isso aqui não tem nada. É só mato e uma pedra e ainda assim, - ele olhava para todos os lados com o choque estampado em seu rosto – e ainda assim, como pode ser tão bonito?

- É um Caern, Stiles. Tem que ser bonito.

- Mas afinal, que raios é um Caern? E por que você me trouxe até aqui?

Derek respirou fundo e piscou, fechando a cara numa expressão dura.

- Peter descobriu o que os alfas vêm fazer aqui.

- E o que é? E o que isso tem a ver comigo e com esse lugar? Será que ninguém nem mesmo uma única vez pode simplesmente contar as coisas todas de uma vez?

- Eles vêm atrás do Órion.

- Legal. E... – ele fez um gesto para que Derek falasse mais, mas o alfa permanecia calado, olhando sugestivamente para ele – Agora é a deixa em que você me explica o que é um órion.

- Você.

Stiles deu um sorriso de canto. Depois jogou a cabeça pra trás e moveu o corpo de um jeito engraçado.

- Eu sou um órion. Derek, você não precisava armar todo esse teatro para me falar que eu sou a estrela da sua vida.

Derek não riu. Não se zangou. Não pegou Stiles pela camiseta, como faria das outras vezes. O alfa sequer se moveu. E Stiles percebeu que o assunto era sério.

Encarou o lobisomem e se aproximou dele até ficar a menos de cinco centímetros do seu rosto. Os dois ficaram assim, por uns cinco minutos. Sem piscar, quase sem respirar, embora Derek tivesse a sensação de que Stiles estivesse despindo sua alma.

O rapaz finalmente saiu de perto dele, andando até a pedra circular e se ajoelhando diante dela.

- Ainda não entendi. Eu não sou isso, Derek. Você sabe, você me conhece, eu sou só o Stiles.

- Eu sei, eu te conheço, e eu sei que você é um Órion.

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Eu já te machuquei, Stiles?

- Você quer que eu cite as vezes em ordem cronológica ou por intensidade de dor?

Derek finalmente sorriu, balançou a cabeça e se ajoelhou ao lado do rapaz.

- Vou reformular minha pergunta: enquanto lobisomem, eu já te machuquei?

- Oh, não. Não, você só me tortura quando está consciente e humano.

- E o Scott?

- Não, claro que não!

- Peter?

- Onde você quer chegar?

- Não percebeu que nenhum lobisomem próximo a você já lhe machucou?

O rapaz ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, analisando o que Derek acabara de dizer. Realmente, durante todo o tempo que conviveu com aquelas criaturas, nenhuma delas lhe infligiu qualquer dano.

- Bom, o Peter quis me morder. - ele ponderou.

- E por que ele não mordeu?

- Anh... porque eu não quis.

- Entendeu?

- Não. Digo, um órion é alguém que um lobisomem não pode machucar? Não vejo grande vantagem nisso. Ou então é alguém ruim o bastante para não ser transformado? E por isso vocês evitam machucar para não correr o risco? Isso faz sentido, eu não ser bom o bastante para o bando e...

- Você é melhor, Stiles. Melhor que o bando inteiro. – Derek interrompeu a linha de raciocínio depreciativa do rapaz.

Ele apoiou as duas mãos sobre a pedra e fechou os olhos. O mineral emanou então o mesmo brilho dourado do portal de ossos e a planta no centro pareceu ganhar mais vida e exalar um perfume ainda mais inebriante.

- Eu não sou isso, Derek. Me desculpe. Eu não sei fazer nada de especial.

- Bom, você ainda não é um Órion completo, Stiles.

- Não, você está enganado.

- Tenho certeza que não estou.

O crepúsculo já começava a alaranjar o poente e algumas estrelas já pontuavam o céu com seu brilho prateado. Derek olhou para o alto e avistou o que procurava. Sabia que de todos os Caerns espalhados pelo mundo eles poderiam ver aquelas duas estrelas, as duas constelações que contavam a lenda mais apaixonante dos lupinos.

Puxou o ombro do rapaz com delicadeza, fazendo com que ele se deitasse sobre a relva. O chão tinha um calor agradável, apesar da brisa ao redor do Caern ser muito fria. Deitou-se ao lado dele e apontou para o céu.

- Meu povo acredita que existem duas espécies unidas no mundo pela força de Gaya.

- Gaya? Se você vai me falar do Capitão Planeta...

- Não me interrompa. Como eu dizia, Gaya é o espírito-mãe dos lobisomens. Foi ela quem criou nosso corpo, nossa alma, nossa energia. Fomos criados para sermos guardiões da terra sagrada. Mas Wyrn, irmã invejosa de Gaya não conseguia criar nada para impressionar seu pai, o Thaerm, o espírito maior da natureza. Então, ela sabotou a criação de Gaya e soprou em nós a Besta. A Besta é essa vontade insana por sangue, por morte, por destruição.

Stiles ouvia a história, mas não era voz de Derek que ecoava em sua cabeça. Era uma voz mais grave, mais profunda, mais velha, como se milhões e milhões de anos pesassem em cada palavra, como se pudesse enxergar a história acontecendo.

- Gaya se entristeceu conosco, com o que tínhamos virado. Sua irmã Weaver tentou ajudar e fez a wolfsbane, a planta que pode nos destruir. Mas isso não alegrou o coração de Gaya, ela nos amava. Como mãe. Não queria nossa destruição. Foi quando o Garou, irmão mais velho das três, criou o órion.

Ele apontou uma estrela no céu e continuou:

- Ali você pode ver Órion e Sirius juntos. O guardião e o lobo. Unidos no firmamento pela magia do Garou.

- O órion é um guardião? – Stiles sussurrou, perdido entre a imagem das estrelas e a mão firme de Derek apontando para elas.

- Sim, Stiles. O Orion é um guardião. O guardião da Besta.

O rapaz virou o rosto para o do alfa e eles permaneceram deitados, se olhando em silêncio, sem notar que o céu se tornava mais escuro.

- E o que um guardião, digo, um órion faz afinal? Porque eu não me sinto diferente.

Uma nuvem de pesar passou pelos olhos de Derek, que desviou o olhar, voltando a mirar as constelações.

- Derek? – ele chamou, notando a expressão carregada do alfa – Por que será que eu acho que o seu silêncio não foi uma resposta muito positiva?

- Porque você ainda não está completo.

- E o que falta, então? Sacrificar algumas ovelhas nesse altar? Dançar pelado em volta de uma fogueira, com o corpo coberto de sangue de gamo e usando galhadas na cabeça?

- De onde você tira essas ideias? – Derek agora parecia confuso – Nada disso. Você... você só precisa... ser mordido.

Derek levantou da grama e saiu de perto do rapaz. Stiles ergueu o corpo e o apoiou no antebraço, encarando as costas de Derek, que parecia novamente carregar o peso do mundo sobre si.

- E por que o Peter não fez isso quando teve a chance? – ele indagou como se fosse o óbvio.

- Porque você não deixou.

E o alfa se virou para olhar Stiles tendo no rosto a expressão mais desolada do mundo.

- E isso te entristece? Digo, você se chateia por eu não ter deixado? – o rapaz se esforçava para não soar ofendido com o olhar do lobisomem.

- Não. Eu... eu não me entristeço. Eu meio que me orgulho da sua decisão. Mas é que agora... Bem, o estado inteiro está vindo atrás de você.

- Oras, qual o problema? Você mesmo disse que eu sou uma estrela controladora de bestas.

- Não é tão simples, assim, Stiles. Você não pode controlar todos eles. Você só pode controlar o seu alfa e o bando dele.

- O meu... o meu alfa? Como assim? Como isso funciona?

- A escolha em ser mordido é sua, exclusivamente. Um lobisomem sequer pode se aproximar de você se você não quiser a presença dele. Mas para controlar a besta, você precisa ser aliado de um único alfa. Assim, todos do bando dele serão controlados por você.

- Qual a vantagem disso para todos os lobisomens virem atrás de mim?

- Escolhas. Consciência. Força. Metamorfose. – Derek enumerou.

- Se você falar e Coração eu vou gritar "Vai Planeta" aqui. – Stiles ironizou.

A verdade é que ele sempre usava de sarcasmo e ironia quando se sentia perdido, ameaçado, confuso. E agora, toda a responsabilidade de se tornar um órion começava a parecer muito para um simples mortal feito ele carregar.

- O Órion, Stiles, é o único que pode conversar com um lobisomem quando ele está transformado de verdade. Não a forma que você costuma me ver ou ver o Scott. Mas a forma animalesca que você já viu o Peter assumir. Conversar, controlar e até...

- Até?

- Até intensificar e fazer o alfa e o bando inteiro alcançarem o Lupus.

- Acho bom você me dar um dicionário com os termos que tá usando, porque eu não sei nada disso.

- Lupus é a forma mais pura de lobisomem. É o lobisomem completo, totalmente lobo, mas com uma força imensa. E só existe Lupus quando existe Orion.

- Por isso todos me querem?

- Vivo ou morto. – Derek acrescentou, sinistro.

- Mas... opa, sem mortes aqui... você disse, você acabou de dizer que eles não podem me machucar.

- Na forma humana eles podem te machucar. E ainda podem usar outras criaturas para te ferir.

Stiles abriu a boca, contrariado. Finalmente se pôs de pé e começou a andar pelo local. Tentava achar uma saída. Gesticulava sem pronunciar uma palavra.

- Eu não tenho escolha, é isso?

- Não, não tem. É seu destino. Você sabe, leu isso no portal. A sua escolha é sobre a quem confiar a mordida. E como só um alfa pode lhe morder, Peter pode fazer do Scott um alfa, se você quiser.

Ele balançou a cabeça concordando. Não conseguia verbalizar o que tinha lido no portal, e mais tarde sentido ao encostar-se a pedra que agora ele sentia ser um altar a Gaya, mas sabia o que tudo aquilo significava. E não se enganava ao pensar no quanto tudo aquilo era sério, sabendo agora que o mais velho dos Hale estava disposto a abrir mão do controle sobre sua cria, apenas para fazer de Stiles um Orion de verdade.

- Não consigo me esconder?

- Eles podem seguir seu cheiro.

- E se eu for um órion completo?

- Eles ainda vão te desafiar. Mas você terá um bando para te defender. E ainda tem outras habilidades que eu não sei te dizer, porque há 200 anos não nasce um órion feito você. Para falar a verdade, eu até duvidava de que isso fosse mais do que uma lenda.

- Bom, no fim das contas não parece tão ruim.

- É ruim sim.

- Ruim?

- Você será a consciência do bando, Stiles. As decisões do bando serão sua responsabilidade, assim como as dores do bando serão as suas dores. E se o seu alfa morrer...

- Eu morro também. – ele completou, encarando a flor que sem a claridade do dia parecia pingar sangue de suas pétalas frágeis.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, observando ora o altar, ora as estrelas, ora um ao outro.

- Bom, vamos para casa. – Derek quebrou o silêncio enquanto andava em direção ao portal, dando as costas ao rapaz – Você não tem que decidir nada agora. Pense um pouco, pesquise na internet se quiser.

Ele parou dois passos antes do portal de ossos, dando-se conta de que Stiles não o seguia. Virou-se para chama-lo, mas parou, a boca levemente aberta.

O rapaz havia se livrado do casaco vermelho, agora jogado aos pés do Altar de Gaya e encarava o alfa.

- Venha! – ele ordenou, a voz mais confiante, e o brilho dourado que circulava o local agora pontilhava os olhos castanhos dele.

Derek assentiu e caminhou até o centro do Caern. Sabia que mesmo que se não quisesse obedecer, não conseguiria resistir ao comando. Era a voz do Orion falando e, ainda que um Orion incompleto, Stiles estava em solo sagrado. Sua energia era maior.

Assim que estavam cara a cara, o rapaz retirou a camiseta cinza que vestia, virou de costas, respirou fundo e falou:

- Estou pronto.

- Stiles! – o lobisomem exclamou, surpreso.

Era o que ele queria, desde o começo. Preferia que ele mordesse Stiles do que os outros porque sabia que era o único capaz de colocar o bem estar dele em primeiro lugar, embora tivesse a certeza de que não poderia protege-lo sempre. Mas não esperava que ele se decidisse tão depressa. Nem mesmo que se decidisse por ele.

- Me morda, Derek. – as palavras saíram tão firmes e o alfa sentiu mais uma vez dentro de si a voz de comando e antes que pudesse compreender, sentiu suas presas e garras despontando, a besta em seu interior se contorcendo e cravou os dentes no ombro direto do rapaz, que urrou de dor.

A Wolfsbane no Altar de Gaya ganhou um novo tom de vermelho em suas pétalas e deixou uma das flores caírem sobre a pedra redonda. O gosto do sangue de Stiles, Derek reparou, não tinha apenas o toque férreo de todo sangue. Era doce, suave, como se fosse a materialização do cheiro que ele e Peter sentiam, algo como amêndoas sendo assadas na fogueira de um acampamento.

Para Stiles, a sensação da carne sendo rasgada pelas presas de Derek foi insuportável, até o momento em que os lábios do alfa também tocaram sua pele, sugando o sangue que escorria das feridas abertas. Depois a língua passeando em suas costas, trilhando o mesmo caminho das gostas de sangue que escorreram pela pele pálida, fez com que se arrepiasse e desse um passo para trás, deixando suas costas se apoiarem no peito do alfa e suspirando quando ele finalmente parou.

Sentia as pernas arderem, o peito apertar numa falta de ar e não tinha coragem de abrir os olhos, só o fazendo quando sentiu que Derek o abraçava e apoiava a testa na parte de trás de sua cabeça.

Ele encarou a flor caída sobre a pedra e, a contragosto, se desvencilhou dos braços de Derek e cambaleou até o altar, pegando o que ele entendeu se tratar de um presente de Gaya. As pétalas estavam mais quentes do que a pedra e ele soube o que devia fazer: colocou a planta na palma da mão esquerda e levou-a até o local da mordida, pressionando com força.

Seus olhos brilharam vermelho juntamente com os do alfa que sentiu o ombro queimar, no mesmo local de Stiles, mas observou, surpreso, a mordida cicatrizar de imediato e as marcas sumirem, ficando apenas a sombra das pétalas da Wolfsbane como uma tatuagem.

Stiles deixou a mão cair ao lado do corpo e sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. Derek o segurou antes que caísse ao chão e o ergueu, andando com ele até o carro e seguindo em silêncio para Beacon Hills. Stiles dormia com a mesma tranquilidade, a boca aberta e o fio de baba escorrendo pelo queixo, como de manhã.

Derek sorriu. Talvez essa coragem toda de Stiles, esse jeito prático de encarar a vida e fazer o que precisa ser feito, talvez isso fosse o segredo de todo Orion. Talvez isso o mantivesse seguro. Era a segurança dele que mais preocupava o alfa.

Mesmo sabendo que, embora um Orion morresse se seu alfa sucumbisse, um alfa continuaria vivo sem seu Orion, não era o que Derek sentia que aconteceria. Talvez o elo entre ele e Stiles fosse maior que o de Alfa e Orion.


End file.
